Kriya Family
The Kriya Family (クリヤ家族, Kuriya Kazoku) was a family created by Kol Kriya almost 500 years ago, prior to the Dragon Civil War. Not much is known about Kol, or those who descended from him. Some ancient texts and records indicate certain members fought during the Dragon Civil War, but this is unknown, and remains currently in debate, even by the family themselves, becuase no records was kept by their own family as well. However, it was proven that some members learned several forms of Slayer Magic, and other forms of magic as well, with Malek, Naomi and Kiyoko being the only know Slayers ever recorded, with records showing they are only three out five Slayers in their family, excluding Tsukiko. The family themselves have been recognized for being especially vindictive in certain areas, but mostly carry on their loyalty and unification as their stronghold. History Past History Because little history is known about the Kriya family, they are largely placed as to being forgotten, or as some villagers from where they originated dubbed them "The Old Ones". However, despite the majority of the family being shrouded in mystery, there is some information on some members, dating back 60 years after the Civil War. Around the year of X485, there were three well known mages who had been recognized for their talents, and such mages were Exodus, Yakunan and Akuma, whose real names were, Elijah, Niklaus and Sandy. At their time, Elijah, Niklaus and Sandy were recognized as the most talented members of their family in each of their respective forms of magic, but as time grew by, they started developing a love and obsession for Black Arts and other forms of Dark Magic. Eventually, over time, Elijah and Klaus were able to fully evevelop themselves in such forms of magic, going as far to even mastering them, with Sandy enhancing her Gravity Magic, while applying some forms of Dark Magic as well. From here on out, the dark side of the Kriya family was created as the three mages began to sadistically torture their victims to get information and brutalizing them, resulting in the deaths of several dark mages, including independent and regular mages. However, although Exodus was older than his brother, he didn't carry the title of leader, as it was his youngest brother, whose name remained a mystery for two hundred years, and was later discovered to have been the first Malek Kriya, thus is the reason for the hate Yakunan has on the current Malek Kriya. Some time later, having enough of their actions, Malek ordered the banishment of his older brother and nieces, but this was not met well, and this led to what many historians considered a civial war within family lines. Malek ordered the Magic Council to refrain from entering for it was family matters and thus, should not get involved. Despite the fight having lasted only a few weeks, around half of the Kriya family had been killed by Elijah, Niklaus and Sandy who had brought a band of Dark Mages. Not wanting the rest of his family to perish, Malek cursed the Black Amulet that Elijah, now Exodus, had created, making it so that only those of Kriyan blood could open it. Chanting an ancient spell, he sealed away the spirits of Exodus, Yakunan and Akuma inside the locket for at least two hundred years. This costed Malek his life but was considered a hero not only from within his family, but from people across Magnolia as well. Since then, the Kriya family deicded to part ways, promising to reunite again when their leader was reborn, in which Malek predicted that a new Malek would be born soon, one completely different from him, would take the mantle of leader, thus would reunite the family again. Unfortunately, Yakunan, Exodus, and Akuma's imprisonment did not last, as they manage to escape the amulet in the year of X750. Their escape was aided by one of their own descendants who offered their bodies for the three dark mages, but the names of such descendants remains a mystery. Present Time In time, Naomi Kriya was born, as were her children Malek and Rika. It was around this time Yakunan, Akuma and Exodus started to remake the plans they had sought to complete two hundred years prior, but despite their success in certain fields, they were unable to kill the siblings, and ended up capturing Naomi instead, with the help of Blaze Dragoon, who had been an undercover Dark Mage since meeting Naomi. Members TO BE EDITED!!!!!!